crowsongs_echofandomcom-20200214-history
Fernstar
Fernstar is a sleek, gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. She has short, silky fur, and a long tail with a white striped tail tip. She is born as Fernkit to Nightpetal and Badgerleaf alongside her sisters, Maplekit and Sandkit, during a storm. After Badgerleaf dies, Nightpetal starts to neglect her kits so Moleflight looks after the kits and nurses them alongside her own litter while Nightpetal grieves. At the age of 6 moons, Fernkit is given her apprentice name, Fernpaw, and is mentored to Sparrowtooth. Fernpaw is known to be adventurous and enthusiastic during her apprenticeship. When her father died, she was too young to understand what happened so the death of her father didn’t affect her as much as it did her mother. There was a fox sighting reported near the Windclan border when Fernpaw was less than a moon into her apprenticeship. That night, Fernpaw and her sisters snuck out of camp through the dirtplace to attempt to prove themselves to their mother who continued to neglect them. They thought that taking on the fox and ridding it from their territory would make her proud. They did encounter the fox but Sandpaw was badly injured during their skirmish with the fox. The dawn patrol was just waking up and heard the screeches and barking of the fox. The patrol, consisting of Berrywhisker, Nettletail, Rosespirit, and Duskbranch, came to the apprentices rescue. Sandpaw was kept in the medicine cat den due to her injuries, Owlflame was unable to save her and she died of blood loss. Fernpaw and Maplepaw were so grief stricken that they couldn’t carry out their apprentice duties as usual. For Nightpetal, the death of Sandpaw made her realize that she needed to show her kits how much she loved and cared for them before she or her kits died too. Nightpetal eventually got over Badgerleaf’s death and found a new mate, Berrywhisker. The death of Fernpaw’s sister was hard for her to cope with and it delayed her warrior training by two moons since she was unable to focus for couple of moons. Once a warrior, she was given the name Fernwish and her sister was named Mapleleaf. Fernwish wished that her sister could’ve been their to be made a warrior alongside them, but, she didn’t allow that thought to hold her back. When Nightpetal’s second litter was old enough to be apprentices, Fernwish was given Dawnpaw to apprentice, Mapleleaf was given Stormpaw to apprentice, Nettletail mentored Otterpaw, and Owlflame mentored Barkpaw to be a medicine cat. After Dawnpaw’s apprenticeship, Fernwish was chosen as deputy when Willowstar died and Applestar became leader. Fernwish got really close to Lakerunner, taking him on as a mate and got pregnant with his kits, having to give up her deputy duties for a couple of moons. She had Briarkit and Skykit. When they were 4 moons old, Fernwish went back to her deputy duties. 2 moons later, Applestar dies after a nasty greencough attack that stole all 9 of his lives and Fernwish then becomes Fernstar appointing Flameleaf as her deputy.